Nintendo X Sega
by StarryEyes880
Summary: After 700 years of imprisonment, Nightmare, the lord of evil, has finally escaped. Can Rosalina, with the help of 5 Nintendo heroes and 5 SEGA heroes, stop him and his army? Based on Super Saiyan Crash's YouTube fanfic, "Dissidia." Read and review.
1. Prologue: Nightmare Returns

**Nintendo X Sega**

**Prologue**

_Our story begins centuries ago -about 700 years ago- when evil monsters called the Darklings had ruled the universe. They were led by the lord of evil, Nightmare. He thought he was victorious, but he was stopped by the guardian of the cosmos, Rosalina, who destroyed the Darklings and sealed Nightmare in the centre of the sun._

_Now, after 700 years, a prophecy will be fulfilled. A dark prophecy. It was said that 700 years after the battle, the planets will align in a straight line in front of the sun, and break open the gates to his prison, and he would be free to rule the universe, just as he had 700 years ago. This time, he would collect power sources from ten different worlds in the universe and use them to become the universe's ruler. Only 10 heroes can stop him, and that's our story…_

It started off on the night before Nightmare, the lord of evil, would be released from his prison. Rosalina, guardian of the cosmos, was looking out at the cosmos, as usual. She was unaware with the events that were about to happen.

"Polari," she said to her elder Luma assistant, "I sense something in the cosmos. Something…evil. And it's making me worried; I haven't been this worried since Nightmare and the Darklings ruled the universe."

"But Rosalina," Polari explained, "That was 700 years ago. Nightmare couldn't have been able to live that long in the centre of the sun. You don't have to be worried."

"True," Rosalina agreed, "But I'm still not 100% sure about this."

She looked up into the sky, and saw the planets aligned in a line, and a beam of light shot down and opened a hole in the sun. Rosalina then saw Nightmare flew out of the centre of the sun as the centre closed up.

"Oh no," Rosalina gasped, "Nightmare has escaped?"

"How could he live for 700 years in the sun AND escape?" Polari exclaimed.

Rosalina looked dim, but then had confidence.

"I'll find ten heroes and stop him," Rosalina thought to herself…

_Will Rosalina be able to stop Nightmare to taking over the universe, like he did centuries ago? Who are the ten heroes? Find out on the first chapter!_

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Heroes

**Chapter 1: **Ten Heroes

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Sonic the Hedgehog was getting curious.

"Hmm," Sonic thought, "Could it be true? Could have I seen the last of Eggman and his fiendish minions? I haven't heard a thing from him for years."

Just then, Knuckles the Echidna entered and exclaimed,

"Hey, Sonic! Do you think we've seen the last of that no-good Eggman after all these years?"

"I don't know, Knux," Sonic replied, "But I think…"

Just then, Sonic disappeared. Knuckles freaked out.

"Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed, "Where are you? Ah, who am I kidding? I got to find Tails and tell him!"

He then ran off to find Tails…

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser hadn't been heard from for a while, except Goombas and Koopas. Mario and Luigi were doing their usual pounding on Goombas and Koopas. Mario kicked a Koopa shell and sent 20 Goombas flying.

"Nice-a shot, Mario!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Thank-a you, Luigi!" Mario answered, but then became curious.

"Luigi," Mario asked, "Do you-a think that we've seen the last of-a Bowser?"

"Maybe," Luigi answered as Mario disappeared. Luigi turned around and screamed.

"MARIO!" Luigi screamed, "Where-a are you?"

Sonic and Mario weren't the only ones who disappeared. AiAi, NiGHTS, Ulala, Billy Hatcher, Fox, Link, Kirby and Pikachu all disappeared that day. What was going on?

"Ugh," Sonic groaned as he woke up. He was at the Comet Observatory.

"Huh?" Sonic asked, "Where am I?" He looked around and saw Billy, AiAi, NiGHTS, Ulala, Link, Pikachu, Fox and Kirby lying on the ground, getting up.

"What do you-a mean?" Mario asked. He had been talking to Rosalina for a while.

"What's going on?" NiGHTS asked.

"I'm Rosalina, guardian of the cosmos," Rosalina explained.

"Apparently," Mario explained, "Some evil person we don't-a know is-a trying to take over the-a universe."

"Who?" AiAi asked.

"Nightmare, the lord of evil," Rosalina explained as she showed a picture. He wore a black cloak that covered his body, but his head was shaped like Darkrai's, as if it was Darkrai.

"What's he planning, Rosalina?" Billy asked.

"Apparently, he's planning to steal one power source from each of your worlds to rule the universe," Rosalina explained. She then showed a picture of a Chaos Emerald, a Power Star, an Ideya, the Triforce, the Crystal Banana, the Star Rod, an Alien's Eye, the Admant Orb, the Giant Egg and a Lylat Crystal.

"So what we have to do is find the power sources before he does?" Ulala asked.

"Yes," Rosalina answered, "To do that, you must defeat his army."

"Army?" All 10 heroes asked.

"Yes," Rosalina replied, "Look." She showed a picture of the army members one at a time. In order:

Shadow the Hedgehog

Dark Mario

Reala

Ganondorf

Dr. Bad-Boon

Meta-Knight

Evila

Mewtwo

Dark Raven

Wolf O'Donnell

"What?!?" The 10 heroes exclaimed.

"Yes," Rosalina replied, "But please. Can you help me?"

"Yes!" The heroes replied.

"Now," Rosalina explained, "I'll send in groups of two to different areas to find them. Good luck."

The heroes then disappeared as Rosalina sighed and smiled.

"I hope they can do it," Rosalina thought.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 2: Vs Mecharilla

**Chapter 2: **Secret Plans

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the universe, Nightmare was explaining his evil plan to the villains. But only Dr. Bad-Boon, Evila, Dark Raven, Shadow, Dark Mario, Meta-Knight, Mewtwo and Wolf were listening. Ganondorf and Reala were planning their own scheme.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ganondorf asked.

"It's complete genius!" Reala exclaimed, "Once all the power sources are collected, we will begin our double cross and steal the sources! Then WE will conquer the universe!"

"You're right, Reala," Ganondorf said, "It IS genius!!!"

"Yes," Reala added, "But let's keep our mouths shut. We don't want Nightmare to know our plot."

They then turned and listened to Nightmare's brilliant plot.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

Now?"

"NO! I mean, no."

Those two were AiAi and Kirby. They were headed for Jungle Island, and Kirby was getting really impatient.

"Huh?" Kirby said, "What's that?" It was another AiAi, but he was a robot.

"Dr. Bad-Boon," AiAi exclaimed, "He built that fake metal clanker! I'll go find him and pound him!"

AiAi then ran off.

"I'll take on the robot," Kirby called out, "Oh, well. Time to turn that fake metal clanker into scrap metal!"

Meanwhile, AiAi was searching the island and found the Crystal Banana…guarded by Dr. Bad-Boon!

"Dr. Bad-Boon," AiAi exclaimed, "Long time no see. I know what you are up to, but believe me, it won't work."

"Oh, yeah?" Dr. Bad-Boon taunted, "Bring it on, chimp!"

Dr. Bad-Boon then jumped away into the trees, but then came back…controlling a huge gorilla robot!

"What do you think of my new robot, the Mecharilla?" Dr. Bad-Boon asked, "It will be your GRAVE!"

The Mecharilla began pounding the ground, trying to crush AiAi, but AiAi kept avoiding the attacks.

"Initiating missile attack!" Dr. Bad-Boon said to himself as the Mecharilla's hand disappeared and was replaced with a gun that launched pineapple missiles. AiAi, tired from avoiding the Mecharilla's killer fists, was soon hit by one of the pineapple missiles, sending him flying. AiAi then said,

"Ei-Ei-Poo!" He then landed on the ground in his Monkey Ball and rolled up the Mecharilla's leg and up to the head. There, he began jumping on the Mecharilla's head, crushing it. It then blew up.

"My Mecharilla!" Dr. Bad-Boon whined as he lied on the ground. AiAi then retrieved the Banana Crystal.

"Not bad," said a voice.

"Huh?" AiAi exclaimed as he turned around. A figure as short as Kirby stood there. He wore a metal mask, a blue cape and held a golden sword.

"I am Meta-Knight," the figure explained, "And I am here to tell you to tell Kirby that Dream Land is in danger." He grabbed Dr. Bad-Boon and flew off when his cape turned into wings.

"Weird," AiAi thought, "But I must warn Kirby!" He then ran off.

_Next time on "Nintendo X Sega"…_

_Billy Hatcher and Fox head off to Morning Land to find the Giant Egg, but encounter Dark Raven's crow soldiers and Dark Raven himself. Can they get the Giant Egg before Dark Raven can?_

_Find out next time!_

**To Be Continued…**


	4. From the Author

Just so you know, Nintendo X Sega is not continuing on this profile, for I have made my own profile, named SuperSaiyanSonic75, so if you want to continue reading this story, please go to SuperSaiyanSonic75's account and read it from there.


End file.
